


Five

by TotalHavoc



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Acute Senses, Anal Sex, Bondage, Glove Kink, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Wrestling, Zip Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalHavoc/pseuds/TotalHavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a few zip ties left over and pays a visit to his best frenemy after Raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

Seth's mind reeled as his senses were assaulted. He had the distant realization that he wasn't sure which he experienced first and the order he became aware of them all made no sense, only adding to the confusion that was addling his brain. He was sure he saw the wall speeding towards him as he was thrown face first against it before he heard the click of his locker room door closing and being locked. Positive he tasted blood in his mouth after biting his tongue upon hitting the wall before he could feel the hands on him and panting against his neck. He tried to piece together what was happening with little success when the scent hit him, cutting through the fog like a lightning bolt. A shock that went straight to the center of his brain, the center of his chest and, as clarity hit him and he felt the leather and spandex of his ring gear suddenly and uncomfortably constrict, to the center of his crotch. His nostrils filled with intoxicating familiarity that made his head swim in an entirely new way. 

Dean. 

As he was pinned to the wall, his arms roughly held behind him as his gloves were yanked off, he turned his head trying to look back, catching a peripheral glimpse of damp auburn hair veiling brilliant blue eyes that he couldn't see but knew would have to be practically glowing with diabolical glee. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Ambrose?"

Dean's voice was pleasant if a little strained as he leaned his body weight against the now squirming smaller man in a half hearted attempt to keep him still. It was no fun if he didn't face a least a little resistance. "Why, I'm fine, Seth. Thanks for asking. How're you?"

"I'm not in the mood for this shit, Dean. Get the fuck off me and get the fuck out." The raspy voice brought a piercing clarity to his previously overwhelmed senses, now heightened to an uncomfortable degree, curious since the blood was leaving his brain and heading south at an alarming rate. The sweaty wifebeater grazing over his bare back made his skin prickle; the hot breath against his shoulder sent a chill through him and the thin plastic that wrapped around his wrists, binding them tightly together dug painfully into his flesh. 

Wait, what?

"Did you jus-" Seth's words were forced back into his throat as the taste of copper was suddenly replaced by the taste of leather as one of his gloves was unceremoniously shoved into his mouth. 

"Such language, Rollins. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Dean drawled while a different kind of chill went through Seth as his pants and underwear were pushed down below his knees in one smooth motion, the exposure to the air in the room causing his skin to break out in goosebumps but doing nothing to cool the heat pooling between his stomach and groin.

Of everything Seth was suddenly acutely aware of: his cheek now being pushed into the wall, a zipper being threateningly (promisingly?) undone, the distinct pop of a cap coming off a plastic bottle, the smug chuckling was by far the worst and fueled the muffled obscenities he was hurling at his former partner from behind the glove which only made Dean laugh more trapping Seth in a vicious cycle. Or hilarious one from Ambrose's perspective. 

The hilarity only grew when Seth let out something of a squeak as cold liquid was drizzled down his ass crack but the amused grin on Dean's face soon morphed into a lusty smirk as his finger followed the trail of lube between Seth's firm cheeks to nudge again his clenched entrance. "You might want to relax a little or this could be really unpleasant for you." The mocking humor might've been gone from Dean's voice but the smugness increased tenfold at the garbled groan he was rewarded with as he steadily pushed that finger into the two toned man's tight passage.

Seth, for his part, now had his eyes closed and was biting down into the leather as Dean worked in a second finger, gradually relaxing around them as he was worked open. He heard the bottle hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud and the unmistakable sound of lube being applied to skin followed by a soft whine it took a few moments to realize came from his own throat as Dean removed his fingers. His pulse pounded in his ears to match his heart in his chest as the anticipation built. Making him wait until he was a quivering mess was Dean's favorite game, one he inevitably won, victory marked by a solitary, pleading whimper. The proverbial white flag being waved. 

Dean dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, savoring the moment along with the visual of the beautiful brunette trembling with need in front of him as he tugged on the remaining glove before lining his stiff length up with Seth's hole, letting just the tip slip inside to a welcoming moan. He leaned in to press his mouth against Seth's neck, rocking his hips and painstakingly slowly easing the engorged head of his cock in before staying perfectly still, letting the sound of Seth's ragged breathing drive him to a peak of desire before snapping his pelvis and burying himself to the hilt in his lover/rival/best friend/mortal enemy.

Sensory overload gripped them both as Dean fucked hard and deep into Seth's eager body, the smell of raw sex and commingled sweat filling the air with soft grunts, lusty moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room. Dean tasted the salt from the tanned skin under his lips as Seth writhed at the feel of leather brushing over his nipple as the glove-clad hand made it's way down from his chest, over his tensed stomach to wrap around his throbbing cock. Every sound got progressively louder and more primal; every touch more electric until finally, with a guttural growl, Dean sank his teeth into the crook of Seth's neck while he came deep inside followed quickly by a shaky moan from behind the makeshift gag as Seth released over Dean's gloved hand. 

Both men leaned heavily against the wall, Dean's heart pounding against Seth's back, in rhythm with each other. He brought his gloved hand to his mouth, biting the middle finger to pull it off and drop it to the floor before pulling the other one from Seth's mouth and discarding it along with it's mate before he reached a slightly trembling hand into his pocket, pulling out a small knife and cutting the zip tie to release Seth who responded with a grateful, if pained groan. 

Dragging his mouth from Seth's neck to his shoulder, not so much kissing him as tasting him while he pulled out, tucked himself away and did his jeans back up, Dean grinned lazily as he pulled a few more zip ties out of his pocket and dropped them to the floor next to the gloves, "Might wanna keep a few of these in that briefcase of yours. Never know when they could come in handy." He leaned close and licked around the shell of Seth's ear before whispering into it, "And next time....you wear the gloves." 

A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of Seth's mouth as he looked down at the gift by his feet and heard the door click shut behind him.


End file.
